residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Miller
"This line of work will probably end up killing me, ha-ha... I shouldn't joke about that..." Alex Miller was born May 25th, 1978. He is a Counter-Bioterrorist and was responsible for the establishment and recruitment of U.F.A.B. (United Front Against Bioterrorism), as well as funding and allying with various Counter-Bioterrorism groups such as the B.S.A.A. and TerraSave. Following the Raccoon City incident, Alex has aided in many global anti-bioterrorism activities. Early Life and Personality Alex Miller lived in a small isolated town known as Brightfalls. It is situated 2 miles south of Raccoon City and, as a result, was heavily reliant on the Umbrella Corporation for medical and herbal supplements. Whilst in his youth, Alex enjoyed simple outdoor activities such as long distance running, parkour and rock climbing. (Brightfalls features many hills, a waterfall and lake, and dirt tracks making his outdoor activities accessible.) His early life was known to be quite peaceful, he was of average intelligence meaning he didn't stand out in class, he generally didn't socialize with people save for his closest friends and mainly focused on his hobbies and physical training. It was famously known in Brightfalls that he frequently ran out of things to say to people creating a long awkward silence during conversations. He had a strange view upon religion, whilst he didn't claim to be religious or follow a certain religion he has read and can quote from the bible much to the irritation amongst his atheist friends. He has incredible intelligence when it comes to surviving outdoors or on low supplies. Alex is quick to give his opinion, especially if he disagrees with someone and even more so if he dislikes them, He is slow to anger but nearly impossible to calm down once angered. During arguments he frequently uses extreme and offensive language, he also has 'dark humour' being able to make even the most horrific or grotesque thing into a joke. He is also mockingly sarcastic and doesn't care if someone doesn't like him, instead he enjoys the extra attention. Broken Vision (Raccoon City Incident 1998) "Holy sh.... Well... At least it's not boring eh?" Alex was in Brightfalls when the T-virus struck Raccoon City, but before the city was truly cordoned off the infection managed to spread to the isolated town. Alex was the only resident to make it out of the town thanks to his superior physical abilities due to his intense training. The only 'safe' road was the one that lead to Raccoon City as all the others led to woods filled with infected. Upon entrance into Raccoon City, Alex managed to find other survivors and established a 'safe house' where they could wait for help without the risk of being killed. Supplies were scarce and survivors numerable though and it wasn't long before Alex was forced to leave to find food and medical supplies and, more importantly, find a way of contacting outside help. "Fucking dogs.... Why dogs?... I hate dogs..." -'' During the Raccoon City Outbreak During this outing Alex met Sarah Corbett, a 19 year old girl who followed him from the safe house. She claimed that even he needed help despite his many pleas to return to safety. Together they wandered the city helping each other to survive, despite this Alex didn't like the 'help', preferring to be on his own as he would be faster and wouldn't have to worry about a kid's life. They had no knowledge of being followed by a tyrant (documents suggest that it is a variant of the Tyrant R series); a being tasked by Umbrella to dispose of any who may be a threat to the company's safety. After a lengthy cat and mouse chase, the pair manage to stop the pursuer with the help of a fellow sur vivor; Tyrone Colt and reach a building with equipment able to contact outside help. Once someone answered their calls for help, they were told to return to the safe house, mark a flare on the building rooftop but were warned as there would only be one chance of escape, the Government will try to 'contain' the problem and destroy all traces of the infection. With this information, they left for the safe house. There were soldiers patrolling the streets of Raccoon City at this time, not official soldiers tasked with helping civilians though. These were Umbrella soldier; The U.S.S. Tasked with covering up the dark secrets, they instantly attacked both Sarah and Alex. Tyrone returned and aided Alex in escaping the U.S.S. Tyrone told Alex to return to the safe house and he'll deal with them. Alex refused and together (with Sarah taking cover) they managed to defeat the U.S.S. using the surrounding area to their advantage. Tyrone instantly began to wander away, but told Alex of another group of survivors somewhere in the city. Alex and Sarah sought to gather them and escape with as many people as possible. Alex and Sarah made their way through another part of the city and were instantly attacked by a large group of crimson heads, against overwhelming numbers they were forced to retreat into a small house. The house was already occupied by a civilian, who decided to join up with them after the situation was explained. Tyrone entered the scene again and aided them hold off the crimson head onslaught. Tyrone decided to stay with Alex and Sarah after this and all four of them continued to explore the city. Alex and the others found another Tyrant-like creature however it was a more grotesque looking one. It appeared to be running away from them at first but the found that it was actually chasing a woman. Not wanting to risk the lives of his group, Alex attempted to sneak past the creature. When the woman had successfully escaped, the creature began wandering aimlessly, it was clearly more advanced than the other tyrant as it had very crude speech patterns saying only one word; S.T.A.R.S. Alex and Tyrone told Sarah and the civilian to stay back, they couldn't have this thing run rampant in the city and the two attempted to fight the creature. The tyrant began defending itself and attacked them both. It was extremely powerful, it grabbed Alex around his throat and lifted him in the air, as a tentacle began to appear from it's hand the civilian shot the creature. It instantly dropped Alex and deemed the civilian as the major threat, it charged into him and effectively tore him into two. Alex and Tyrone began ruthlessly attacking it forcing it on it's knees and finally forced it to fall. With the creature seemingly dead; Alex, Sarah and Tyrone continued onwards. After further exploring, Tyrone told Alex that he was going back to the safe house and that he would meet them there for when they were ready to return. With Tyrone gone, Alex and Sarah carried on exploring, after a fruitless hour they decided to return and give the signal to escape the city. It appeared the Tyrant R was not dead and had in-fact mutated immensely and began a relentless attack on them, during this lengthy battle throughout many of the city streets, Alex was left badly wounded but was saved by Sarah when she distracted the tyrant long enough for him to perform the killing blow on the tyrant's weak spot with a pistol taken from the previously killed U.S.S. soldiers. With the tyrant finally gone, the two returned to the safe house but it was not how they left it... ''"Look down on the streets boy, look at them. The T-virus created them; perfect soldiers who do not question orders who would carry them out with precision... However, they are brain-dead, slow, predictable creatures. The other researchers; Wesker, Birkin, they might be happy with what they created. But where they see progression, I see faults, Failures! Improvements are needed and I will be the one to make them!" ''- Dr Richard Carsten to Alex ''"I see... There's always that one dickhead who thinks he can play God." - ''Alex to Carsten The safe house was gone, the doors had been broken down and zombies infested the building anyone inside were likely dead. After fighting through the undead and reaching the rooftop they met the Doctor; Richard Carsten (the self-appointed leader of the survivors in the safe house. It appeared he was an Umbrella scientist testing his own strain of virus.) It appeared that Carsten had captured Tyrone and had been testing his own created virus strain, it mutated him horribly; one arm became a scythe-like weapon, whilst his other became a taloned arm with inhumane strength. His face became longer and adopted a more 'demonic' look and his skin became a dark crimson color. He had lost all intelligence and began howling with a voice out of a nightmare. Alex was forced to fight his old friend as Carsten managed to get away after calling the result a failure. The fight proved to be aggressively and physically demanding, Tyrone had incredibly speed and strength being able to throw Alex across the rooftop with a simple push. His taloned hand was immensely powerful as it was able to cleave through concrete as if it were paper, the talon could easily cut a man in half, each time it seemed he fell, he would instantly jerk back to life and continue it's ghastly howls and psychotic rampage. Once mutated Tyrone was finally dealt with, Alex and Sarah shot the flares and managed to escape via rescue helicopter moments before the destruction of Raccoon City. Shattered Illusion (2002) ''"Uh... Sorry to cut this short, but you're boring me now" ''- Alex Four years after the Raccoon City Incident, Alex and Sarah formed the U.F.A.B. (United Front Against Bioterrorism) and began recruiting widely. The group wasn't solely created to go against Umbrella (although they were the main target) they would also stop bioterrorism anywhere else across America. Eventually U.F.A.B. would span across the globe but until they found funding and allies, it was a far dream. There was plenty of opportunities for U.F.A.B. to test their skills and experience against B.O.W.s, however, as most leading members were survivors of Raccoon City, and had their individual, unique experiences when dealing with various bio-weapons. In 2002, U.F.A.B. un-officially aided the U.S government in 'Operation Javier' offering additional experienced people, Intel of B.O.W.s and additional equipment specifically designed to combat bio-weapons. U.F.A.B. officially became involved when the infiltration attempt failed and a bio-hazard outbreak started. Alex went in with a fully equipped, experienced team. Sarah contacted them and told them to contain the outbreak urging them not to let another Raccoon City Incident happen and provided them with information regarding the B.O.W.s present as well as directions around the town. The infected present were mainly zombies, they had similar behaviour than those present at Raccoon City, however they possessed some baseline intelligence. They acted more like a pack of predators rather than the brain-dead ones encountered in 1998. Despite this they were still easily outran, outsmarted, and outgunned. However this new found foe came as a sudden shock to U.F.A.B. troops and many lost their lives in the initial contact. After fighting through many infected and B.O.W.s, Alex was contacted by an un-traceabl e number, the voice was distorted and un-easing, yet familiar. It told Alex of a new B.O.W. an incredibly dangerous and unpredictable monster created to destroy armies by itself, it was named simply; Erebos. Before losing contact with the anonymous caller, they uploaded information to Alex regarding the location of allies that could help him. After more fighting and the loss of some team mates, Alex arrived at the location where the 'allies' were and met up with two agents; Jack Krauser and Leon Kennedy. After a tense stand-off the two groups found common ground and began aiding each other through the infested streets. Eventually they had to split ways due to different objectives. After bidding farewell, Alex and what remained of his squad continued onwards. ''"Hold on, hold on, hold on.... Hold out your hand." '' '' "Why?" "Bag of bothered mate." (British slang for; 'I don't care') - ''Alex talking to Jack Krauser Sarah contacted Alex and told him of a compound that housed many B.O.W.s and was tasked with destroying the facility. They were forced to fend against new types of B.O.W.s, they looked like the hunters encountered in Raccoon City but were smarter and they co-ordinated their attacks similar to a pack of wolves. After defeating these new found foes Alex and his team came across something more horrific, it was obvious this was the creature that the anonymous caller was talking about... Erebos, and true enough, it was far too powerful for Alex and his squad by themselves and a long game of cat and mouse began throughout the entire town. ''"Now That... Is Fucking Beautiful!!" ''- Alex noting the reinforcement helicopters from both U.F.A.B and the U.S. Army. Erebos was finally brought down when further reinforcements from U.F.A.B. arrived, along with assistance from the U.S army for helping them with the operation. The combined might was not enough at first and Erebos was taking tremendous amounts of punishment from the combined might, before succumbing to it's wounds, Erebos managed to take the lives of many people, too many for it to seem like a good victory. With U.F.A.B. clearing up what remained of the infection, Alex decided to explore on his own, he had a strange feeling about the entire operation. He went into small outposts and checked any documents he could find, he found scattered messages. He couldn't make sense out of most of it but did make out a recurring pattern; "the Icarus strain acts almost instantly, it bonds not only with the host's abilities and skills but also their personality." Not knowing fully what it was about, Alex gathered the documents and began to make his way to the U.F.A.B. extraction. As Alex made it outside, Erebos attacked him, mutated beyond recognition due to the wounds suffered. Erebos stood nearly twice of Alex's size with one arm tore off due to the previous battle, the other had become a large three-taloned hand, the arm itself was larger than Alex, making Erebos's attacks long range, making confined spaces a fatal mistake, it's attack pattern had slowed down, but it's strength had increased, managing to destroy a buildings side by simply punching it. After an extremely difficult and lengthy one on one fight, the wounded Erebos let out a high pitched howl forcing Alex on his knees; marking it's demise. Alex took some time off to recover from his wounds after this operation. Blighted Dream (2005) ''"The fuck does this guy think he is?" - ''Alex talking about Dr. Carsten after reading his research notes U.F.A.B. was now widely successful and had began funding other counter-bioterrorism groups and began seeking allies globally. Alex had successfully led U.F.A.B. against many bioterrorism outbreak, and was partly responsible for the fall of Umbrella, aiding fellow counter-bioterrorists such as Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine start the creation of their own bioterrorism group. Sarah was informed of a small country in Asia that was illegally purchasing bio-weapons through the black market, to confirm the suspicions but without risking war with the countries she chooses to infiltrate the country without telling anyone, even Alex. The suspicions were confirmed when she was spotted spying on a deal taking place, she attempted to flee but was caught, she did however manage to send a distress call to the U.F.A.B. intelligence division. Once this was learnt and Alex informed, he flew into a rage and ordered an immediate attack on the country to dispose of the threat. The country, however, was also supplying the U.S with resources it required and condemned the action of all out war. U.F.A.B. was effectively banned from going to that country. Alex instead chose to follow Sarah's path and infiltrate the country along with a fellow captain within U.F.A.B.; Ryan Clarke. Their arrival was less than welcome in the country, but the locals' attitude didn't faze him, and he began his impossible search. During this search, the rumours of bio-weapon trading in this country was correct as many locals appeared to be infected with a virus giving them extreme aggression. They acted like normal zombies with the exception of the ability to sprint and heightened aggression, preferring to beat their victim to death than biting them. Alex and Ryan had no choice but to fight through them. The evidence was clear that bio-weapons were heavily in use, but with no way to contact the rest of U.F.A.B. or the U.S they had to continue on their own. ''"Failure, Failure, Failure, FAILURE! Trial and error. Progression has been made but that's not good enough, I'm the only one that can do this. But for flawless results we need trial and error...." ''- Dr. Carsten's notes Ryan - ''"Sounds like a dangerous man..." Alex - "Nah... just your stereotypical mad scientist.." Through various notes and research logs they found, it became clear who designed this virus strain and who supplied them; Carsten. They found his research log and carried on. Eventually Ryan stated that Sarah might be dead and that they should try and find a way home, then bring their allies. Alex snapped. During a heated argument and short fight, Alex claimed that he wouldn't leave her or any other friend behind, and carried on with Ryan reluctantly following. After fighting through extremely intelligent B.O.W.s, Ryan and Alex finally found a lead, more notes describing about the virus used back in 1998, on Tyrone. This was the virus that Carsten had been heavily improving researching. The notes mention that it has only been used three times, once on Tyrone, again for Erebos, and the third was used on a creature detailed only as Minos. It also mentioned that Carsten had fled from the country along with Sarah as his captive. It appeared he anticipated Alex coming as Minos has been programmed to hunt and kill any foreign entities present in the country. At this point, Alex was able to contact the rest of U.F.A.B. and explain the situation and call for a rescue helicopter, the wait would be long, however, and they didn't have much time as it seemed the infection had taken over the country completely. There were infected by the hundreds on every street. However both Alex and Ryan managed to fight their way to the extraction point and they eagerly awaited the rescue helicopter. " Okay, where the fuck are you? We're here and so are a hundred pissed off locals.. We need evac before we're beaten to a pulp!" ''- Alex defending the rooftop As they defended the rooftop, the helicopter arrived with U.F.A.B. troops assisting them both. Moments before the helicopter landed, Minos showed itself. It was a large creature with two extremely large taloned hands, it had incredibly broad shoulders which protected it's head from gunfire. Unlike many other B.O.W.s it showed no weakness, acting as an intelligent hunter it was capable of determining the greatest threat, as well as knowing when someone was using themselves as bait. It could quickly adapt it's battlefield tactics. It was incredibly strong and easily decapitated scores of undead within a matter of seconds with only a few strikes. During a lengthy battle and with most of the U.F.A.B. troops killed, Minos finally fell. As Alex and Ryan got on the helicopter, Minos sprung into life and grabbed the helicopter in mid-flight halting it's movement. Minos had mutated and it's skin had become nearly immune to gunfire, and only through the use of grenades managed to throw it off. Alex in his anger and bravado ordered the helicopter to turn around intent on finishing it off. ''"Turn around now, I'm not letting this fucker get away." ''- Alex in the helicopter Grabbing the rocket launchers within the helicopter, Alex and Ryan fired them at Minos, thinking surely that it would destroy it. However, with it's large taloned hands, it managed to grab both missiles in mid-flight. It was slowly being pushed back but was intending to return fire to the helicopter. Before giving it a chance, Alex and Ryan fired their pistols at both missiles causing a large explosion and the building to collapse. Ending Minos. Whilst on the helicopter, Alex made himself a promise not to rest until he finds Sarah and Carsten and end what was started, a long time ago. ''"Smile... You ugly motherfucker" ''- Putting the killing blow on Minos Raptured Nightmare part I (2012) ''"Sarah.... Where are you? I won't stop 'til I find you and put a stop to this nightmare once and for all!" ''- Alex Seven years later, there was no sign of Sarah. The only thing that gave Alex hope was on the occasional mission where he would find the odd journal or research record that implemented Carsten and his 'supposed where-abouts' even though each search came up with fewer and fewer evidence. Alex refused to stop searching, he made a promise and he would honour that promise. On December 24th 2012, U.F.A.B. allied with the B.S.A.A to stop the bio-terrorism present in Edonia. Alex lead the U.F.A.B. in Edonia. During the course he found further research notes that belonged to Carsten, although he had not caused the outbreak, he was there and more importantly... With Sarah. Alex gave up his previous mission objectives, instead giving overall command to Ryan Clarke, and he proceeded on his own to find the man who brought him so much misery. It almost seemed like Carsten wanted to be caught as he made little to no effort to hide and broadcasted his where-abouts in his many journals and notes scattered throughout Edonia. Alex wasn't prepared for what was about to happen when he entered Carsten's bunker though and was violently attacked and beaten unconscious by soldiers working for Carsten, who simply walked towards him explaining his actions, and the perfect soldiers. He had hardly aged a day from when they last met. ''"Ahh. Alex, it's... been a long time since I last saw you... fourteen years wasn't it? oh, how time flies. You wouldn't believe how close I am, the virus.. it's nearly complete, for who can have the perfect soldiers yet not be the perfect leader? Look what happened to Wesker when he tried. He revealed his plan too early, his was not perfect... But mine.... Mine is so close.." "What.. Are you talking about?! I know you're crazy but this tops even that!" - ''Reunion with Carsten Alex was then taken prisoner by Carsten and what appeared to be his own private army, these soldiers were different though, they'd make no sound apart from the occasional heavy breath. It was there in an unknown country, where he got the worst of fates.... ''"Damn... No way out for me this time..." Torture and Treatment Whilst held as a prisoner by Carsten, Alex was under constant torture, he'd endure daily beatings and every week he would be taken to a lab to be experimented on. The scientists conducting the tests were unknown to him and he could feel the substances they'd inject into him inside his body. He could feel it enter his blood stream and forever corrupt him. He suffered from the same occurring nightmare every night, making sleep near impossible. The substance injected into him made him lose all hair on his body, it made him even more aggressive, and although he seemed to gain slight muscle size and weight gain, there was little difference in his strength or his endurance, much to the disdain of Carsten. During this, Alex became prone to headaches, the pain caused by these were that intense that Alex dropped to his knees. Through listening to conversations of the guards and scientists, Alex found that he was a test dummy for a virus strand named simply the 'Icarus Virus'. The same virus that had been dogging him for many years. He was forever changed and he knew it. Raptured Nightmare Part II (2014) Ryan: " U.F.A.B.s finished! This is all that's left.." Alex: "... Ten guys huh?.... You must really.. Miss me.. hehe..." - Ryan reunites with Alex. 2014, Alex had gone pale, his eyes had darkened his pupils and iris became an orange color, he had increased aggression and would easily be thrown into a temper that proved to be fatal to anyone who was around at that time. He had been planning escape for a very long time. He memorised the layout of the facility he was in, the position of any security cameras, the shifts and positions of the guards. Every two months he would be taken to the medical facility and have various substances injected into him, at first Alex would be left unconscious, or be left immobile. But after a while, his body adapted and he was able to remain stable after the injections. Once being taken back to his cell he decided to break himself out. He managed to defeat his two escorts and began sneaking through the facility to the nearest escape. He still had no idea what country he was in and had no idea of the current state of U.F.A.B. During a fight between Alex and various numbers of guards, Ryan and what remained of U.F.A.B. infiltrated the facility. They faced heavy resistance breaking into the facility but surprisingly little once they got inside, they quickly found the reason however; Alex had been brutally killing anyone who had came into his path. He was nearly unrecognisable to the remaining U.F.A.B. troops. They saw him as another Carsten experiment and were close to killing him, Ryan ordered them to hold fire to see if Alex could tell they were allies. Once they met up, Alex seemed to have conflicted thoughts but his memories were intact. Ryan informed Alex of the state of U.F.A.B. and the increased level of B.O.W. attacks on the World. Alex was needed to restore U.F.A.B. to it's former glory and help prevent the world's seemingly end. However, it was obvious that Alex was unable to perform this, due to his condition and his reluctance to return to the outside world. He stated that he had one final mission; kill Carsten, then take his own life because he has become what he despises most in the world. Ryan wouldn't allow it and ordered his men to detain Alex and bring him back to their last safe location. Alex proved too much for them, however, and quickly overpowered them all, managing to disarm them all and knock Ryan to the ground. Before he was able to pull the trigger, Ryan said three words that changed Alex's mind; "We have Sarah." " The world is no longer my problem, I've become what I hunt. So I've only two things on my mind... Killing the bastard that started it, and then ending myself." ''- Alex Alex went with Ryan and the U.F.A.B. soldiers to their new base, it was a secret underground facility. U.F.A.B. troops were being actively hunted and murdered by B.O.W.s engineered specially by Carsten. When Alex entered the base he noticed that Ryan was not lying; there were no U.F.A.B. members left. Alex was anxious to reunite with Sarah, he couldn't think of what he'd say, he had hoped the silence would be enough to show her how much he missed her. He met her again. For the first time in nine years. She was there, she acted like nothing happened, like she never disappeared. She knew he was there, he knew it as well. She purposefully missed eye contact with him, she put on a fake smile when she saw him. He could tell she was horrified with his new appearance and he didn't blame her. After a short re-union, Alex had tests performed on him to see the strain of virus within him and what advanced stage it was at. The virus was the same as those tested on Tyrone, Erebos, and Minos. It was more advanced which is why he hasn't mutated, it increased his physical strengths slightly, but it affected him more mentally than physically; He became more aggressive, he had a new-found intelligence when dealing with life-threatening environments similar to those of a hunter in the animal kingdom. Physically he was pale, no hair and orange iris and pupils. The virus was at a dormant stage, but once activated (which will inevitably happen) his mind will be completely destroyed; the virus will take hold of his mind and do what was originally thought impossible by a virus; gain a humanoid personality. Faced with this ultimatum, Alex decided to enter the fight now, he would kill Carsten, end as many B.O.W.s as possible then kill himself. Knowing that he wouldn't change his mind, Sarah and Ryan insisted to help. Sarah began research immediately and found another major experiment facility which Carsten owns. Alex and Ryan immediately attacked the facility. Alex's condition became worse, his aggression heightened and even began enjoying the fighting. After progressing through the facility it was clear that Carsten wasn't here, so Alex and Ryan began searching the place for any evidence to his whereabouts. A action that Sarah requested against claiming that she could do it n her end. This didn't stop them searching but what they found only put a rapture in their friendship.. Sarah's disappearance; Once captured by Carsten she was put to work by him. She had worked with him and used her biological intelligence to improve his virus strand, the files stated that once the 'perfect soldier' had been found they needed a 'perfect leader', one who could lead both through strategy and combat. What was worse, however, was that Sarah was present during the first year of Alex's imprisonment. She was the one who had been injecting the virus into him. This explained her knowledge of the virus, her lack of eye contact and her guilty smile. Alex was not in a forgiving mood, and after an extremely tense argument which resulted in Alex nearly killing Ryan for the second time. After Alex told Sarah to cut all ties with him and go home, he went on his own to Carsten's next facility. Ryan decided to follow Alex, knowing all too well that it will probably be Alex not Carsten or his B.O.W.s that will kill him. ''"YOU!!... You did this to me!! You turned me into this monster!" "I didn't do it willingly Alex! I was as much a prisoner as YOU!" "Oh yea! Looks like your un-willing there! YOU'RE THE ONE INJECTING ME!! THIS... IS YOUR FAULT!!" ''- Alex and Sarah After the next facility they found further evidence of Carsten and Sarah's relationship; She was being blackmailed, she had no idea that Alex was the victim and was threatened to be a test subject if she wouldn't help. Along with this they found important documents that describe of facilities littered all over the world, and of Carsten's main facility where he was spending the rest of his time due to the virus being nearly completed. Alex and Ryan headed for that facility with no back-up. Sarah was not heard of again over the radio... Raptured Nightmare Part III (2015) ''"U.F.A.B.s over... And so am I, this is the reality I have to live with." ''- Alex After travelling with Ryan and destroying all of Carsten's minor facilities, Alex's condition became worse; he became prone to blackouts, he became more aggressive and his strength increased. He was becoming less human with each passing day, and he knew it. U.F.A.B. was finished, nothing remained to even suggest it existed to begin with, there were only three members left; Alex, Ryan and Sarah (who had once again gone missing, Alex had gone beyond caring, possibly due to the effect of the virus.). All that remained was Carsten's last facility, he was still there putting the finishing touches into his virus. Alex and Ryan reconned the area. making note of guard positions and the type of B.O.W.s present. The amount of hostiles present seemed too great, but Alex wasn't fazed, Ryan even speculated that Alex had planned to die here regardless if he even made contact with Carsten or not. Without a moments though, Alex ran into the complex, he manage to overpower and kill the guards whilst unarmed despite being heavily outgunned. Alex's seizures had become a common occurrence now and Ryan had thought on many occasions that the virus had taken over his body completely. He even pulled a gun on Alex after the bloodbath prompting Alex to prove he was still partially human. Inside the facility Carsten could be heard over the loudspeakers, telling his minions to hold Alex and Ryan off for as long as they could, he was so close to completion. After fighting through huge numbers of B.O.W.s Alex and Ryan finally reached the medical facility as they ran into a familiar face. Sarah. Alex instantly fell into a rage and started destroying the computer littered around the place, going so far as to unintentionally attacking both Ryan and Sarah. Once he had calmed down Sarah had just enough time to explain herself; she had uploaded everything Carsten was planning for the past seventeen years to the government and all allied anti-bioterrorist organisations. This would create enough funding to rebuild U.F.A.B. She also managed to open all the locked doors within the facility and as a final act she managed to lock the doors where Carsten was just long enough for Alex and Ryan to get there. As Alex and Ryan fought past more B.O.W.s they finally reached the area where Carsten was, and sure enough, there he was. He had his back turned on them but he knew they were there. He told them it was too late, the virus was completed and the world wouldn't have just a leader, but also a God. During this Carsten's guards managed to sneak upon Alex and Ryan and hold them down. Carsten brandished a gun, he told them that their history ends there. There would be no happy ending for them, only a golden age for mankind, with him as their God. He pointed his gun towards Alex and shot. Sarah had followed Alex and Ryan in time, and when she saw what was about to happen to Alex she ran. She jumped in front of the bullet. Carsten didn't care he just stated that it was a waste of a good mind and walked away. ''"Pity... What a waste of intelligence, if only she stayed with me. She would've had a bright future... No matter." '' ''"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT!" "Make sure you dispose of him, will you?" ''- Carsten and Alex Once he had left, Alex killed the guards holding him prisoner and instantly ran towards Sarah. She was still alive, just. They both knew this was it, she couldn't survive this. She had much to say, but little time to say it. Alex pleaded her to conserve her strength. She told him that the virus he is infected with is behaving abnormally, it is dormant when it shouldn't. He should be dead. She warned that once Carsten took his dose of the virus, once they both meet, the virus will mutate uncontrollably. Resulting in the virus taking control of Alex's body, with Alex dying. Her last words to him were; Forgive me. She died before he could tell her he did. ''"Alex.. I'm so sorry, I know.... I don't deserve it... but please... Forgive.. Me....." "..I...do.." ''- Alex and Sarah last conversation Overcome by anger Alex and Ryan charged in the direction where Carsten went. With countless B.O.W.s chasing them Ryan saw no alternative. He told Alex to find and ill Carsten, he'll give him enough time to do it. Alex and Ryan looked at each other and just simply nodded. Alex continued on and finally found Carsten, he stood on a large platform with a virus sample in his hands. He told Alex to behold what many people died to create, what Sarah had to die to create; Humanity's saviour. ''" You see, Alex. This is my Icarus...... And I am it's Daedalus!" ''- Carsten's last quote as a human Carsten injected the whole virus sample into him and instantly mutated. He became a large monster but was still capable of speech, it had all of Carsten's memories and intelligence. Indeed, he seemed to find a way to evolve himself into a God-like being. He was capable of many abilities, including telekinesis which he used to elevate himself. After an immense fight Daedalus had destroyed much of the surrounding area, his power was incredible, many walls and object were destroyed in a matter of seconds, Daedalus would only need to gesture simply at them. Daedalus was able to overpower Alex by bombarding him with objects and by telekinetically levitating him and throw him about. Finally, Alex was defeated. Daedalus proved too much for him. He fell and Daedalus began explaining the evolution of humanity that he would carry out. He was impervious to any harm. He was invulnerable and could not be destroyed. ''"Don't you see mortal? Only a God can kill another God, you have no.. such.. chance!" ''- Daedalus ''"Now it's your turn to suffer!" ''- Alex Alex's headaches and pains had began again, but so intense that he was unable to ignore it. He screamed in pain as the veins in his body turned a black color. This was it. He knew he was dying, this was his time. But why was he still conscious, why was he still in control? True to what Sarah mentioned, the virus began mutating Alex's powers considerably, so much so that he was able to fight Daedalus again. Alex's powers became similar to Daedalus' although on a smaller scale, he was still able to destroy objects with relative ease and even throw them incredible distances, Alex had began forcing the ceiling down onto Daedalus, large concrete and metal blocks would fall onto Daedalus temporarily lowering his concentration and defence long enough for Alex to do any real harm. After another long fight, it was Daedalus that fell. Daedalus was horrified at what Alex had become, he looked human yet nothing about him was. He stated that the primitive virus had bonded with him instead of mutating him, and that contact with Daedalus had only accelerated it's progress. Alex would still be consumed but it was unclear when. Alex's voice became deep and echoed. As Daedalus drew it's last breathe, Alex placed his hand on it. Daedalus was being drained of it's power, it was slowly weakening it and effectively killing it. Neither Alex or Daedalus knew what was happening or how powerful Alex was or would become given enough time. With a final death shriek, Daedalus became still, it's eyes darkened and was finally killed, seventeen years of terror, and pain were over. The power Alex had was irresistible, it felt fantastic. But Alex knew he was no longer human, he was simply another B.O.W, a monstrosity. ''"Burn... You son of a bitch!" ''- Alex after fighting Daedalus The fight between Alex and Daedalus had caused the facility to become unstable and the place started to explode around him. Alex decided to leave first and then see what happens next. Countless B.O.W.s. blocked Alex's path, but he had inherited the telekinetic powers of Daedalus, and no matter the number of B.O.W.s or how powerful they were, he managed to destroy them with but a moments thought. Even mighty tyrants would be instantly killed with but a movement of Alex's hand. Hundreds of B.O.W.s were slaughtered during his escape, but with each passing second, he felt less human. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would be the virus' next victim. Alex met up with Ryan again, with no time to explain his situation they both ran for the exit. Before they got there Alex froze. Ryan beckoned him to carry on but Alex said that as long as he existed so would the virus. The last strand would need to be destroyed once and for all; his last deed for the world. He told Ryan to remake U.F.A.B. to lead them on. With a firm handshake, and a quick nod, Ryan left Alex in the facility. ''"I can't go on. This power, the virus it'll only exist for as long as I do. I can't have that. I've spent my entire life fighting this evil and now.. I'm going to end this once and for all! Rebuild U.F.A.B. and take my place leading them. Your good enough, now is your time." ''- Alex's last words to Ryan As Alex stood in the exploding complex, he saw countless B.O.W.s With only limited time he thought, why not go out in style? So Alex ran towards the creatures muttering his favourite passage as the facility got destroyed. Alex's body was never recovered. Abilities and Skills ''"Jumping from roof to roof? Ha-ha that's the easy bit!" Alex is a skilled marksman and was able to use most firearms, his preference was a Bushmaster ACR assault rifle, and his preferred sidearm was a customized Jericho 941 pistol. He was also a skilled melee fighter, he utilized his own fighting method rather than training under any other martial arts. His fighting style focused on using kicks to keep the opponent away and do the main damage, and using is hands either for setting up other kicks or for grappling. He combines both the environment and is superior agility to his advantage to perform moves such as grabbing a enemy in a headlock, kicking his feet off a nearby wall and throwing them to the ground using his weight to crush the enemies head. He is very agile and is a fast runner. He is capable of climbing to incredibly high places and is able to manoeuvre through obstacles at incredibly fast speeds. Once he had been captured and experimented on, he became far more aggressive, his physical attacks were more fool hardy and involved him using his entire body to force the enemy to the ground so it is vulnerable. He would also perform moves such as charging his enemy and grabbing it by the waist, then slam it into a nearby wall and the proceed to throw it on the ground and repeatedly stamp on it, ensuring it's demise. As the virus progressed he became slower and his attacks became more violent. After defeating Daedalus, Alex lost his bloodlust but was overcome with power, he was able to use telekinesis to throw large groups of B.O.W.s and to shield himself from damage, he became immensely powerful but at a cost of his humanity. His powers were that great that he was able to defeat an incredibly large group of tyrants with but a movement of his hand. He knew this power was too much for one person and made sure that the virus was never seen again. Trivia *Alex Miller is heavily inspired by several characters including Nathan Hale from the Resistance games, and Michael 'Psycho' Sykes from the Crysis games. *Many of Alex's mission form an alternate view point of previous Resident Evil games and missions *Alex appears in six games which take place over seventeen years *It is unclear whether or not Alex is killed it is possible that the virus had allowed him to live, however if it would be him or the virus in control was another matter... *At the end of the final game, Alex has extremely powerful abilities, these abilities allow the player to progress through the last part of the game with ease (apart from the fight with Daedalus as he has even more powerful abilities). This was done intentionally to show the strength of the virus. *Alex has a customized Jericho 941 pistol, he names it the 'Crimson Edge' similar to the Samurai Edge that S.T.A.R.S members had during 1998. The barrel of the pistol is painted in a dark red color giving it it's name. *During the games, Alex has many conflicts with the heroes from other games such as Leon and Krauser due to his sarcastic nature.